Binded Wings
by dragonhalf-lover17
Summary: Naruko walks home. Which is any alley in the time period shes in and finds..a scroll when she falls to the ground.  " I see you found something." paring undesided yet.


Look, I tried my best to write this out...So if you could give me a review on it i would apreasiate it. and i tried not to spell wrong. it may seem like its not great but soon it will be...i can garenty that.

So enjoy my fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Naruko walkes towards her home, Avoiding people clumsily with a lack of grace….but falling on her face..The little girl finds something on the ground. Her hand, had landed on a retangle shape, not that she knew that's what it was.<p>

' What did I just land on?' She griped it and stood. The balancing hard for her. She took it in to both hands. Feeling the object for what it was…and reconised it as some thing that people wrote on…paper she thought it was called.

" Hey! Get out of the way!" She clumsly moved away from the road, and found herself with less sounds…She…was in an a alley..and apparently a smelly one.

Holding her nose with her left and. The scroll situated in the right.

She looked for the wall. And found it with her right hand…the scroll still in it.

She felt around it feeling the 'paper' in her hand. And then..felt a crease. She pulled at it and it came on done.

She looked at the scroll. Well more like felt it. And Felt nothing….the thing was that it was not readable to her.

" I see you found something?" She heard a voice come to her…her own was unusable, for she was unable to speak properly, but she understood words. She turned twords the voice. Curiosity on her face, and that of fear.

" I am…not here to harm you." She heard…and the fear was not leaving.

" You wish to know what is on that scroll, don't you?" She nodded.

She couldn't see that person who talked to her…but knew that someone was their.

" I could, read it to you…I know what it is. Do not fret, only you can hear me…I'm here to help you."

She was confused. What did she mean by not fret? Naruko didn't understand so many of the words that were said to her. But she did understand that she wanted to read to her..

" Lets see… The scroll, it reads. ' Blind sight technique: To preform the Blind Sight technique you must ether be blind or blindfolded. And of course have no shoes on while training.

To begin simply feel the ground on your feet…then try to feel even father by feeling vibrations….then you try to ' see' with them.' " She actually understood that very well. She…could learn a lot from a simple scroll. Since that's what it was called.

She wanted, to try it.

So she stood up from the wall and remembered what the scroll said.

' First feel the ground on your feet.' She thought… and started to do just that….feeling the warm earth on her feet burring her feet she continued.

' Then you try to feel vibrations…what ever that means.'

" If you have a question just think it…and I will answer since it does not look like you can speak." The voice interrupted her….but in a way she did need that…but, how would they hear her thoughts?

" Don't worry, I have ways. By the way vibrations are things that for exaple you make while you walk. The grown shakes when you walk. And they allow you to hear things…like me. Because your ears pick up those vibrations…If you wish to know what you have to do us tell me through your mind and I will answer."

For an explination, it was quite interesting to learn that.

So she tried to hear the vibrations….and by golly it was hard…it took her hours of just listening to understand exatly what they were…

" Don't worry I'm still here." She heard them again. After so long…didn't they have a home to go to?

" For now, I will stay and though I may leave. In a way I'm always here." They were always here…to her that ment that the person was actually a stalker. Or someone who had no home to go to.

" Just continue on your training. And I'll provid you some food." They…knew she was hungery?

" You look hungery, you look like you havent eaten in days." In truth she hadn't eaten since her last meal. And she didn't know how long ago that was.

She consentrated on the words that they had said so many hours ago.

She tried…to feel the vibrations through the grown…and after an our or so had went by she desided that resting was an order. Never having stood for so long in one place was a nightmare.

" I'm back…and I have fruit." She perked up at the sound of their voice. She didn't hear him, she asumed leave but hearing him return was a blessing.

She felt something be placed on her lap.

" Go a head and eat it…don't worry I wouldn't try to poison you." She was wary of that statement it was as if she could trust her…so easly…she trusted this person…but why?

She took the fruit in her hand… felt it all around…trying to figure out what it was. But after feeling it for awhile she still couldn't figure out what it was. So she mentaly asked

' What is this 'fruit''

" Its called an apple. Its edible to humans. So take a bite." She wasn't so sure it was..what if it was rotten?

" Does that apple feel soft or hard?" She couldn't answer…it felt hard though to her hands…

" that means its still good. I didn't take that from the garbage." Then It was good to eat, she concluded. And slowly took it to her mouth, and took a bite…seeing that it tasted good she chewed it to taste it more…but hunger got to her and she gobbled it down right to the core.

" Don't worry about eating all of it. It has seeds in it so you don't haft to eat the core." She was thankful to the person who gave this to her. And she discarded the apple core away.

She felt another thing be placed on her lap.

" That's a cantine of water…go and drink some. I know you haven had a chance to drink water for awhile by the look of you." This person, she wanted to know more about this person. About who they were and what they really wanted.

" I can answer one of those questions. For now…Call me Rain…"

Why not the other, she wondered…And why Rain? Isnt that not a name?

" My real name is something that I can't tell for a good reason. But Rain, or, Rose is fine." For what she was, those names weren't real names…it wasn't what she wanted…but she grugingly took them for what it was…Rain though was fine with her…As it was something she knew more about.

" Its starting to get dark… but drink water first…and then…I'll give you a blanket." She would get one? A real blanket?

She tried to figure out how to get the water out.

" I can show you how if you want." She shook her head no. That would not teach her anything. She wanted to learn. Not be told things. She felt the strange circular thing on the cantine and asked with her mind.

' Do I open it here?'

" Yep." She wondered how to open it though. She used her right hand to pull it but it wouldn't budge. Trying to learn it all was hard.

' How do I open this?' she wondered, she tried pulling it, and it didn't come off. How was she supost to figure it out? She pondered…if it didn't come off by pulling…would it come off some other way? She wanted to figure it out…but it seemed like she was out of ideas.

' What do I do?'

" I can show you. If you want."' that would help a lot.'

So she felt something warm grab her hand…and she felt her hand turn the circular thing on the cantine and felt it move off of it.

She then felt the warmth take the thing from her hand… and she heard them say.

" I'll hold on to the cap, you just drink the water inside.' She wanted to know how she could trust him. What if the water was bad?

" If you want…I can test it for you." they would test the water themselves? How would she know?

" I have not given you bad water, if it was bad would it not smell? If it smells bad don't eat or drink it. Even when I know you don't trust me, know that I am not going to leave you alone." She…could finaly hear the vibrations of their voice…and found out, they were a girl? She couldn't really tell…something was…different about this person…as if they weren't really their.

" I said earlier that only you can hear me. But now anyone can hear me. As you do, I'm now…hear….and yet I'm still not."

What did she mean by that? She wondered. Having tested it herself. And found it was actually some clean water for once and greedily drank it, not knowing until then how thirsty she was.

" There you go…see? I didn't do anything to the water…Just hold it out when your done. And I'll take it from your hands…or you can try to put on the cap yourself." She preferred learning…and simply asked with her mind.

' What is a cap?' She heard someone walk up to her…and then felt a hand of some sort…some sort of felling that she couldn't quite something in her hand. And then she heard the voice say.

" That their in your hand, is called a cap and when used correctly it can keep the cantine from spilling." She felt the feeling, the hand. Let go and she heard them walk back away from her.

" I'm still here, sitting on the other side of the alley. Right acrossed form you."

She felt the 'cap' in her hand, feeling the textures of the 'cap'.

Taking the cantine in hand she tried to put it on the same way she had it taken off. And saw it didn't work…the other way? She wondered. And disided to try it another way.

And to her amazment it worked it twisted on their till she couldn't any more.

" Ah, So you figured it out…You can keep that. If you want." She could keep it? Really? It was her first gift ever. If that's what it was called. She didn't rememeber every meaning of what people say.

" You've, been through a lot haven't you?" She looked in the direction of the voice in spite. Of corse she went through a lot.

" I see from your face your angery, I supose I'm right about it. Sorry for angering you." She was sorry for reminding her of the truth? It was the truth wasn't it? She didn't know anymore..she was too tired to think.

" Here." She felt something cover her body and felt its new feeling. It was sort of ruff but…it made her warm fast.

" Its my favorite one. But I'll let you have it for the night." She was given a blanket by this stranger.. Who didn't seem tired like she was.

" No one will hurt you now…I'll make sure of it." how could they? Everyone deserved sleep.

She didn't ponder it long as sleep took over her.

* * *

><p>The person who talked to her…was actually covered in a Black cloak…their heads hid from the world and their gloves that were lether worn from time.<p>

' It seems that I'm to be your tool. But I do not mind…you created me to help her after all.' They smiled… watching her was easy when you didn't need to sleep.

They watched the entire night. Keeping an eye out for her.. She was important… And didn't leave her long as she was still a target for people. They eyed around everyonce in a while to make shure they were alone.

" Soon…soon you'll be safe. But not unitl you learn…" What ever she ment by that Was a mystery even to her. But right now. The sun started to rise…and So did The girl, her dirty blond hair was a mess but it wasn't a hopeless cause. Her skin from what she could see was taned well from always being sunburnt. And her marks were dark on her skin.

* * *

><p>She slowly awoke and like usual saw nothing. She faintly wondered about last nights dream…or was it not a dream?<p>

Noticing the blanket the words flowed to her mind again.

"_Its my favorite one. But I'll let you have it for the night."_

" _No one will hurt you… I'll make sure of it." _

' So it wasn't a dream.' She concluded. The events of what happened yesterday flowed to her mind.

" I am going to get some food soon." she heard the voice… and knew it was her..Rain…the name came to her.

' Why so soon?'

" Because I know you'll get hungery soon." It was true, she would get hungery soon. She heard her stand…and like last night…she stated to feel the vibrations of the walking…ever slightly.

It was a first but not enough to notice quite yet.

She felt the blanket be taken from her. She was enjoying that.

" I know you liked my blanket but its time to get up. Try to train more…I know that in the end you'll like what you get." She was told. And wasn't just quite sure about that. But training was training. And she stood up again. Ready to hear what the Scroll said.

Again she was told what to do..and again they came to her mind when she heard her leave.

She did what she did last time…simply trying to feel the vibrations with her ears..and was successful.

But feeling them through the ground?

She payed for the food she bought…a simple sandwich with a apple. And hurried back to the alleyway. Ignoring the staring and whispers about her.

She walked briskly knowing that she was gone for too long.

When she came back…she was relieve to find her just standing their…not being hurt.

" I'm Back."

She had been ignoring sounds…instead trying to feel the vibrations. And it wasn't working. She growled in frustration. Why can't she do it? She was angry at the scroll she found. Wasn't this supost to be easy? She looked in Rains direction of her voice.

" Why don't you take a break? I have some food, More then last time." She…Still came back? Why? And more food then last time?

She felt her stomache growl…and felt the heat enter her face…She never knew what to call it..but she knew it happened during a time like this.

" I have a sandwich and an apple. Which one do you want first?" they're both for her?

' What about you?' " I'll be fine, don't worry about me. If I was hungery I would have eaten by now." In truth she didn't need to eat, but The girl didn't know that.

Rain, looked into The girls bluish white eyes…so beautiful…but not for her…for now the esentals were needed and finding a place will be hard while she can't 'see'.

The girl…on the other hand. Was actually very hungery. Eating only an apple didn't satisfy her needs much, but knowing that they were hers she actually couldn't pick…the sandwich? Or the apple she was familiar with.

" Try to say it. Apple or Sandwich." She was required to say it? Why was she requried? Didn't her mind know enough?

" If you don't say it, I can't give you the food…I'm trying to teach you how to speak." She was being taught how to speak? She pondered the words that were said to her..Apple…Sandwich… She then after a while of repeating them in her head she trided to say

" Sandwich." She said it slowly letting the word flow out of the mouth. She said sandwich…but what about the apple? Will she get it if she asked with her mind?

" I'll help you learn to eat the sandwich…don't worry I'm only trying to get you healthy."' But why me?" She Asked with her mind.

She heard the boy was it hard…it was like she wasn't there.

" Let me help you with this one..If you did what you did with the water you'll ruin the sandwich." she would? She couldn't help but wonder why. I mean she's never had a sandwich before.

She felt the weird felling again…but like last times warm…Concluding it was a hand. And felt the sandwich

In her hand for the first time. It felt ruff in a way..but then she squeezed it and the ruff feeling shrank beneath her hand.

After eating the sandwich, which wasn't easly done she was ready to eat the apple now…

" Apple." She also said slowly…the worlds hard to form in her mouth… I wasn't her falt for not being able to speak was it? She didn't think so as she was trying. And felt the apple be plased in her waiting hands. And was content to be able to speak. Just like they did.

She sat down not really caring wear she sat and ate her apple happily.

And rain? She again said.

" I'm going to be back in a while. But do not worry your protected by someone stronger even then me." She was? She didn't quit hear as she was eating happly. But understold that she was going somewhere.

" I'll be back." She heard her say. And heard the foots steps walk away. She finished her apple and started to train again.

With rain. She quickly looked around for a house that she could get…not to pricy though but not totally recked….and she found a apartment with two bed rooms one bath. With a kitchen included. And it was for

Five hundred dollars pretty cheep if you asked her.

Well its not like she wants to get a cheap house…but for the plot it must go on. So she bought the house in minimal time and went strait back to her. Including getting lunch wich was a apple. And then she got a nother for herself. While she didn't really have to eat or work she knew the girl did. And knew that if she didn't eat it would cause problems so she took one of the apples anstarted to eat. Knowing her body was forming for now. Still covered she whent to the ally and saw her still trying to feel through the ground.

She decided to keep quiet though learning this is hard when you've never done it before.

The girl one the other hand was not able to sence through the ground…what was she doing wrong?

She had been trying to feel though the dirt…trying to feel the vibrations…but it wasn't working for her.. What was she doing wrong? Hearing famliliar footsteps come in…she finally just knowtised what she was doing wrong…she was trying to see inward not outward.

' Thank you for that one thing…for letting me see it.' She thanked Rain…

" Your very welcome. Good news…I Rented a apartment. For us." Us? What did that mean? What did she mean by us?

" What I mean, is that I desided to take care of you in a way others have not. You can eather live out in the street or in the apartment that I so willingly rented out for you…wich one? Apartment? Or Street?" It was like she wasn't able to choose….she was given a chance to live…with a almost complete stranger to her. Or she could live out in the street…She would rather be in a aparment of her own then with her.

" I did say that I am going to take care of you…ether way I'm not going to abadon you. Even if you choose to live on the street the house will all ways be their waiting for you. Even when I have to live their now."

" Apartment?" She slowly said…why she suddenly choosed to be with the stranger was unknown to her. Maybe instinct had a say in it…what ever that was…who knew?

" So as soon as you can ' See' We'll go to the apartment. I did forget to mention that you can use the Blind Sight Technique while moving so consider it training when we leave." She heard her say and she heard, or rather felt somewhat her sit on the ground.

And for the next couple of hours she would train.


End file.
